Finding Family
by Onyx JDShadow
Summary: Harper, Myra (Ray), and Amber are trying to find somewhere they belong besides at each others side. They fight for everything they stand and not knowing they are mutants till after Xavier shows up at their doorsteps one day. They all don't know what to do and they know what they want just don't know how to do so. Kurt/OC ; Sabertooth/OC ; Beast/OC ; Iceman/OC (Varies/OCs mention)
1. Chapter 1

_**JD: To be honest I wasn't going to write this then I figure why not have Shiny moments in X-Men and why not have X-Men crazy people regularly in my other stories? ONLY WAY TO DO THAT PROPERLY is with this story publish. I will only work on this when I can and hopefully get a new Kindle so easier to work on. I done most of this by kindle. Edit and Beta by CLM and Sparkygoesboom also my lovely sister Jess who's not on here sadly. I LOVE YOU MISS DOOMSDAY!**_

* * *

_**Finding Family**_

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Amber**_

I sat on the floor waiting for anything at all. I love to do this but this is getting even on my nerves. How am I suppose to greet the new kids at the orphanage if they are late or never show? Leaning against the wall I sigh. This isn't the job of an eight year old. Yes I am only eight and yet I am more mature than most twenty year old.

I went to the sign in paper and sign myself in and clocked it before the woman behind the desk yelled at me. We're allowed to wander the town and buy whatever we want with the money we earn from chores. We just have to sign out and in when leaving and coming back.

Harper G.

Harper G? What type of name is that anyway? I sigh to myself as I lean against the wall looking out the window wondering where this new kid is. I have no idea if it's a girl or boy age or anything else. All I am to do is find them, show them around then send them to the Lady and Sir of the houses to get place into a room.

A girl with black hair and red, fire-like, streaks walk to the door. She's about two years younger than myself. She wore a baggy sweatshirt that look more like a dress on her and a stick. We aren't starved here but whatever we do gain in winter we lose by summer from chores. "H-hell-hello." She stuttered out looking to the woman who looked down at her from the tip of her glasses. The girl starts to freak out slightly and I felt sorry for her. I knew, guess from seeing it so much, how she felt. I've grown up from time of a baby in the system. Never knew my parents only the Lady and Sir.

"Hello. Are you the kid that suppose to come here today?" I asked stepping up to my duty.

She look up to me and I then saw the bruises on her neck. "Y-yes." she stutter out and then pull the sweater tighter. Poor kid. Wait what am I saying I'm a kid!?

"I'm here to show you around and to the Matrons of the houses." I told her and led her down the school part of the halls. "This is pre-k and k." I pointed at the two doors. One was multi-color with hand prints, the other had pictures the kindergartner drew.

After showing her around we got to the room that connects the two houses. Knocking then an older woman answer the door. She's not old really, she's in her late twenties. Her husband was working on some paperwork, probably grading papers.

She let us in and told me to stay. She went to a mini refrigerator and got out two bottle of Hi-C.

_**~*~*~*THREE YEARS LATER*~*~*~**_

I sat on the table listening to the tape player. It is an old Alabama tape that belong to Sir. He and the Lady both have told me to call them dad and mom. I can't it feels wrong. I have no father or mother.

While I listen to the music I laid down on the outside table. It's not a picnic table its a wooden craft table the seniors made for us last year. They also made us chairs for it too.

Yawning I just watch thee clouds letting the warm but not hot heat was over me. I look to the clouds and then turn my head to where the leaves are piled up waiting be put into bags. I love Fall. It's warm getting cold but not freezing yet. To bathe in the sun is fun and relaxing.

I then heard a scream? I jolt up and looked around till my eyes fell on a girl I knew. Her black hair with fire-like streaks that are completely natural. I jump up and went to where she was. She was corner but a few of the 'normal school' kids. They went to the high school that is up the road. We aren't allowed to go there because we don't have enough money to.

"What's going on?" I asked getting closer. They are about sixteen or so, she's only nine.

"Freak!" One yelled throwing a rock at her and she start to scream. I saw the tears, they were tears of blood. I wanted to run over to her and hold her. Something told me how much pain she's in and I want to do something to help her. I want to stop them. I want to cry myself.

I reach up and felt I was crying. The pain she had I did to. Sir always said I always felt what others did because I was to emphatic to others. I wanted to help her but I don't know how. How can I stop this?

No time to think. Another boy pick up a rock and getting ready to throw it at her. I ran with arms wide open back to them facing Amber. When the rock hit me, I scream. It hurt and I scream as loud as I can. I knew if I did so this close to the orphanage the Lady or Sir will surely hear me and run out to find out what's going on. Or at least I hope so.

Not even a full minute pass and Sir was running out and chasing them away. The Lady came over to us and kneel down by Amber. She saw the tears of blood and slightly panic. Sir came back with a sore shoulder then called 9-11 by his bulky cell-phone he keeps on him at all times.

Five minutes later Sir had me and Amber in the ambulance getting looked over. They told the Lady and Sir to make an appointment for Amber at the local hospital but they believe she has Haemolacria. "What's haremola?" Amber asked the nice man.

"Haemolacria is what makes you cry red." He said to her softly. "It's something that can mean something bad or maybe even just be simple case of something unfix-able but not bad." He was leveling down to her level. That's so sweet.

"Oh." She said pulling at her sleeves more. She has scars all over her arms, I've seen then before only reason I know about them.

_**~*~*~*A WEEK LATER*~*~*~**_

Amber came home with a weird look and a sucker in her mouth. I sat in the front with the leaves around me and a book in my lap. I was reading but couldn't stay interested in it, kept worrying about Amber. "You are finally back!" I am relieve.

"Yeah." She said softly.

"So what's wrong? Why do you have haemolacria?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I don't understand. They say unfix-able and nothing to worry about but I don't understand." She said shaking her head.

Frowning I wrap my arms around her and we walked away. She's a strange kid but it's fine because I know her past. She sees things like how you would think an alien would or maybe someone from another time. She thinks that everyone has good in them and stuff like that.

Sir went out in the backyard where we are and went to the table putting down a radio. It's an older type but still usable. He normally leaves it inside and slip in a tape. I was expecting something along the lines as Alabama but to my surprise it wasn't. The song was guitar, electric and surprise me. I know this song. I smile to Sir as he ran and slide in to us. "Come on girls." He said grabbing my hand in one and took Amber's in the other and we started to dance with him spinning and jumping to the Poison song.

"And it's all because your mama don't dance and your daddy don't rock n' roll. Your mama don't dance and your daddy don't rock n' roll." He sang off-key and we laugh as we started to sing along with him. By the end of the song we were all laughing so hard. He always knows how to cheer us up.

**_~*~*~*Seven Years Later*~*~*~_**

I walked along side of my friend. Her long black wavy hair with red streaks stood out against her pale skin. She's outside more then anyone else I know but always so pale. She is beautiful and more so when it's Fall or Winter time. Her skin seems to glow when the weather is starting to get cold or is cold.

"Can we go there?" Amber asked me softly pointing the way to a hot-dog stand. She's hungry. "Please, Reprah." she slightly beg. Reprah is my name backwards. I smile to her and nod my head. She stop from running and pout. I reach in to my pocket and took out my wallet handing it to her. She doesn't keep money herself she ends up sending it all to charities so I never mind buying her things like something to eat when we visit New York. We right now are in the park and a girl with flaming red hair and green eyes watch us with a bald man. He's in a wheelchair and she's behind him pushing him and looks like they are talking but he's not. Strange.

Amber came back with two hot-dogs and hand me mine and I smile and walked with her to a park bench. "Did you ever figure out if you were moving in with me at the apartment or staying at the orphanage?" I asked curious about what she wants to do. The apartments are right across the street just down the road some from where we grew up. She smile to me and nod her head.

"Reprah, wants me to go I will go indeed." She said with a smile and hug my arm. I wrap my arms around her and held her close. She's the only family I know of, though we are not blood.

She smile down to her and curl closer to her. A good breeze went by and made leaves go everywhere along with our hair. We laugh together and decide to get up and start walking. As we did we saw a girl in ratty clothes sitting on the ground by a tree. She have a book that is so badly abused it look like it was falling apart and had pages missing. She was reading it and playing with a clothe bracelet that looks handmade. She has redish brown almost maroon color hair with hazel green eyes. They look so sad, her eyes.

Her hair is only shoulder length and she has cuts on her neck and cheek from what looks like running into a rose bush or something. She look around and her eyes land on me. For a moment I felt fear then notice it wasn't my fear I felt. I decide to start walk over to her. I try to show I didn't mean her any harm by turning to Amber. "Get another hot-dog please." I told my younger friend. She nod and ran off to get another hot-dog. This girl was my age if not maybe, doubtful, older. She looks seventeen maybe eighteen.

"W-what do you want?" The girl slightly stutter at first then shot me a death glare look pulling her book to her chest.

"What are you reading?" I asked softly getting low to her eye level, she is on the ground reading under a nice colorful tree.

"It... It is stupid." She said looking down at the ratty book.

"Name please?" I asked softly. She look up and notice, really notice me. I could tell way she was looking at me it was different to then what most do. She knew I was different.

"It's call, My Side of the Mountain." She pull it closer to her closing her eyes. It looks like she's remembering something she wish not to.

"Well Amber will be back soon with a hot-dog for you." I smile to her. Her eyes lit up slightly.

"You are buying me food? But I can't pay you back." She looks worried. I can tell she is and it deeply bothersome but not to me.

"Don't worry about paying me back." I smile and stood up. I help her up and we walked to the bench. "I am Harper." I introduce myself and she smile softly.

"I am Myra but everyone calls me Ray." She said lowly.

Amber came back and hand the girl, Ray, the hot-dog then sat beside me leaning against my arm. "This is my_" I stop for a moment looking down at her then smile. "This is my little sister, Amber." Amber's eyes lit up slightly and snuggle closer to me and smile to Ray.

"Hi." She said happily and Ray slightly waved taking out a second book. The cover I knew.

"Numbering the Stars?" Amber asked happily.

"Yes. I only own two books." She said handing both to Amber. "Please be careful they all I have besides three outfits." She said worriedly.

"It's fine we understand. We are both orphans. Harper and I are getting an apartment soon too." She open the cover of the second book and notice something written on the inside but so badly smudged I couldn't read what it said. It looks like smut from when a fire break out or something.

"Oh?" She asked softly.

"Yeah. Why don't you come with us to our home and we can get you set up with the Lady and Sir to get a temporary room?" I decide to try to help her. She smile and nod, agreeing.

* * *

**_JD: Hope you enjoyed it ^.^ Please Review it might help me with trying to get through this story cause like I said I wasn't going to write this just decide to do so out of random._**

**_Sparkygoesboom: Hurry up already._**

**_MissDoomsDay: Smarty Pants!_**

**_JD: I DIDN'T DO IT!_**

**_MissDoomsDay: Lol._**

**_CLM: -Snuggling with Makeshift Soundwave-_**

**_Sparkygoesboom: Didn't do what?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**JD: Look on my Bio/Profile for my mibba and ao3 links cause there is a high possibility that I might stop posting stories on here. They are being threaten to be taken down.**_

* * *

_**New Home**_

It has been almost a year since we brought Ray home with us. Living in our two room apartment we all share everything just got the smaller room to myself. Right now Amber is getting home from work Ray is getting ready to leave. We all work at the orphanage. I'm a Kindergartner teacher and I am going to college too. I am a teacher but only because I know the lesson plans. If you want to get technical I'm only a Sub just going to be there all year.

Sighing I relax into the couch with a small bowl of Ice-cream and the other two look at me. "Hey I'm off, it's Saturday!" I said half paying attention to them.

"Ha-ha. Lucky." Ray pout as she slouch down beside me. "I hate work. Do I have to go?" She asked leaning against my shoulder and I laugh at this. She's crazy but good crazy.

"You have to go." I said softly to her.

"Paid. Money. Food." She said and then nod her head at me. "Work good just don't like it." She said leaning her head to my side again.

"Yep." I agree wrapping my arm around her smiling as she stole a spoon full of my ice-cream then got up. "Have fun." I said sarcastically which got me an aggravated look from her and a playful slap on my arm. Amber took her spot and took rest of my bowl. "Hey!" I play offended and playful glare at Amber who just shrugs at me eating the last of my ice-cream.

"Um. Harper, Amber." Ray said stopping at the door with it crack open. "Some people are here." She push it open all of the way to show three teenage people and in front of them is a bald man in a wheelchair that I recognize.

"Hello, Harper and Amber. Do either of you recognize me?" He asked with a slight smile.

"I think I do." I said and Amber got slightly behind me. She's start to get scare.

"Reprah?" She said softly.

"You had connected to me for a few minutes last year." he told me as he looked around to the others. "May we come in to talk? Myra, please do not worry about your job. You were called in sick today." he inform the third one of us.

"Harp?" She asked getting closer to me behind me too after they came in.

"Who are you and what do you mean we connected for a few minutes last year?" I asked as I motion them to go sit. I'm not really worried them. One scream and our neighbors will come over.

"I am Professor Charles Xavier." He introduce himself. "These are a few of my students. Rogue, Kitty, and Peter." He introduce the others. The big guy just nod his head and then look to the two smaller girls that he kept close eyes on. Something inside me made me think big brother type. The other two though are completely different seem to be friends.

"Like, Hi, I'm Kitty!" One with brown hair and eyes I can't really tell the color of in this lighting jump from foot to foot sticking her hand out to me. "I'm like a senior this year. Rogue and Pete have already graduated but they are like always still there to help with like the younger kids." She said and I swear my head hurt slightly from all of the likes. "It's like totally awesome." Okay. One more like and I might have to kick her out of my home.

"Hi. I'm Harper. The girl with red in her hair is Amber, the brunette is Myra but everyone calls her Ray." I said shaking the girl's hand. The other with brown hair and white streak waved and I notice she has a gothic look about her with gloves that ends at her elbows.

"Rogue." She said softly and then Pete put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up to him then nod her head. "This is Pete as Professor already said."

"Harper, Do you know why Myra goes by the name Ray?" The Professor asked and I glance to her then to him.

"Her step-mother was dyslectic and first time reading her name when she was younger misread it. Thought it say M-Ray instead of Myra." I answer what Ray had told me when I asked her.

"That is true but there is another reason behind it. Her mutant name being X-Ray." He inform me and I raise an eyebrow to her. She got really pale.

"H-how you know tha-" Before she could finish what she was saying her eyes got wider and her butt hit the floor. She looks like she's in a state of shock and I ran to her side.

"Ray?" I called for her but she didn't respond.

"Give them a moment. He's doing his brain thing." Rogue said calmly.

"Mutant? Is that why you are here? Cause she's a mutant? So what if she is! She is still one of us you can't and won't take her or chase her away!" I scream at them ready for a fight. Getting up and I got ready to scream on top of my lungs for my neighbor.

_"Wait Harper. We are not here to take her away because she's a mutant. We are here to ask you, all three of you to come to our school to learn how to control your powers." _the voice was his and inside my head.

"Why?" I asked out loud. "If Ray is a mutant then it's up to her but as far as I know Amber and I are not." I stated coldly. I am starting to feel afraid now.

"But have you ever wonder why you can feel other's pain and their pleasure? Their love and hatred? Understand them better than they can themselves?" He asked rolling forward to me.

"Just because I'm over emphatic to others doesn't mean I'm a mutant." I stated simply scoffing at the idea.

"Not the way you are though. You know how they feel precisely without even knowing them. All you have to do is concentrate on them and you can feel the way they feel." The way he knows these things are slightly scary. "I am a physic. I can read minds though I try not to." He admit as I sat down beside the two I call my sisters.

"I-" Amber started to talk. "I can turn into-" She seems so scared and I can feel her fear seeping into me. I grab her hand and softly squeezed it. "I can turn myself into smoke." She admit. "That's why my parents didn't want me anymore." She was looking at the ground now. I felt bad but it wasn't my feelings I felt.

"Amber, they were morons not knowing what they had." I told her still squeezing her hand. "I still love you, sis." I whisper the last part to her. She smile wrapping her arms around me tightly.

"Thank you." She whisper back to me and kept her grip on me.

"Ray, what's your power?" I asked her softly moving her hair as she looked up to me.

"I do not know what it's call but I can slowly turn invisible. It starts with my skin, then everything from the inside to my bones and then that even disappears."

"That sounds gross but cool gross." I admitted and she smiled as she wrap her arms around my legs with a light laugh.

~Thirty minutes later~

"So you want us to go with you to this school who all of you learn how to control your powers and fight on this team call X-Men to protect everyone else from the evil Brotherhood?" I asked trying to wrap my mind around this.

"Correct." Rogue said. Kitty was told off by Rogue cause apparently the like totally thing wasn't just getting on my nerves. By the way they act Kitty and Rogue are actually pretty good friends though I can tell something is going on between them. It's slightly awkward between them and I can't tell why, yet.

We finally agreed and within the hour we were completely packed and our jobs had been professionally retired. Very early age but hey it works with me. We talked to the Lady and Sir, they already knew what was going on and they are the reason why Xavier was able to find us this time. I hugged them both as we left.

We all got on to this small plane but it was apparently fast. We were in New York in a hour when by normal plane it would take a few hours. We grab our bags and got into a van that was waiting for us. A man with strange hair and looks about forties maybe a little older, his vibes or whatever feels way older, was waiting for us. "This them, Chuck?" he asked motioning to us.

"These are the gifted children we were looking for, Logan." He answer as he got in to the van. I wasn't paying attention to how he did just he did. I got in beside Amber and she softly squeezed my hand. I know she's nervous. She has every right to be. She's not like everyone else and I know iit but in a way I'm not looking forward to meeting new people either.

"We can do this." I told her softly as she squeezed my hand again. Ray wrap her arms around Amber from the seat behind us.

"We will be fine, Amy." She said with the nickname Amber hates but takes if it is Ray or I calling her that.

"Bub, you alright?" the guy, Logan, asked looking at Amber. She just nod her head and squeezed my hand tighter.

"She's fine, just nervous." this time I lied for her. She's scared and I know it as does Ray. She doesn't trust anyone besides us, Sir, and the Lady. I don't blame her cause everyone always targets her. Ray can defined herself, we all have seen it. No one wants to mess with who they go to for help so they leave me be. Amber is who they zone in on and who they bully. She's scared this place will be the same. She's different and everyone can tell.

When we pulled in I think my mind was just blown. We pulled into this huge castle like mansion. It's beautiful but scary at the same time. What if one of us gets lost? What if they separate us?

In middle of my worrying I felt a wave of warmth and comfort. I looked to the direction it was coming from, the Professor. Behind us is the Professor, Ray, and Kitty. In the front is Rogue and Logan is driving. From the opposite side of Amber is Pete then me. We made a complete stop and a girl with red hair came out then a memory flash in my head. Our trip to New York last year. The professor float up and then land in a special chair and he rolled himself over to the girl who smiled down at him. "A good trip I see." She stated as she looked over us. "I am Jean Gray." She introduce herself.

"Harper." I nod my head smiling as sweet as I can. "This is Amber." I motion to the scared girl who was gripping my arm tightly. "And the hyperactive one is Ray." I tried to not laugh as Ray jumped around trying to see everyone and not move at the same time. It's cute. I have to admit. She's like a little puppy that's just getting a new toy. Or a kid that got way to much candy.

"Come on lets show you to your rooms." She said sweetly and we followed her.

"Are we getting rooms at least close together?" Ray asked when she realized she said rooms not room.

"Two of you will share a room the other will have a room shared with Rogue, across the hall." Jean answer with a smile. I felt relief from not just myself but Amber and Ray too.

* * *

_**JD: This was slightly harder to do but not as hard as I thought it would be. No betas for this one right now but I do have a co-writer kinda.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**JD: FOR RECORD: I am not going to jump in on the X-Men lifestyle all at once. They slowly start to join everything including their 'love lives' when it gets there. Kurt OC doesn't show up for a while and same with Iceman's OC! Of course Bobby Fans might kill me after they find out HOW Bobby's OC shows up . . *Hides* I AM PRO ROGUE/WOLVERINE! ALSO this story is after X2 before X3! I know that's between 2003 to 2006 so that means by time 2014 comes along everything will be different? No just means that they are older but look younger! Plus Amma graduated at age of 15, that's 2010. Not that far off in truth. Most of the Mechies are already older than Amma, Sage, and Micky (when she shows up). **_

* * *

_**I DIDN'T DO IT!**_

I roll over in my bed and yawn. That wasn't the best sleep in the world but wasn't expecting it be either. We are in a new place with people we don't know. Somehow Ray, who is staying across the hall with Rogue, ended up in my bed. In the bed across from mine is Amber. She looks so innocent now, but she always do. Her hair thrown in her face and she looks so peaceful. I smiled at this as I climb carefully over Ray. I don't want to wake her up, she probably couldn't sleep which is how she ended up in here and in my bed. Amber kicks, a lot, in her sleep.

I went to the private bathroom and brush my teeth and hair. I looked out saw they were still asleep figure I got enough time to take a quick shower just can't wash my hair this time around. I grab a change of clothes and hurry with a shower. I really don't like making people wait if I can help it. After I got in and start to scrub I heard one of them wake up and sigh. Rinsing off I am happy I decide to take a quick one.

Jumping out I dried off and got dress fast. As I turn looking to the mirror I smile slightly. My hair is a slight mess but not horrible. I grab the brush running out as I look down at my clothes. My black Alabama shirt was an old one that used to belong to Sir. I started to wear it after a painting job I had to do and paint got over my shirt. I needed a new one to wear for rest of the day so the Lady gave me this one. I never got around to giving it back.

I walked out and put on my shoes, just plain running shoes. They are black with a blue streak on the sides. I pull the lip of them over my black jeans and tied them tightly. "We have to 'explore' don't we?" Amber asked grumbling about getting up. She like me hate mornings but I'm a better sport than she is over it. Just don't wake me up, let me wake up on my own.

"Yes we do." I answer her and smiled. She laid back till Ray came out wearing one of my shirts, little thief, and her own off black pants with a rip in one knee. It made when we were building something for the orphanage. Amber then got up and did her morning thing.

"Come here." Ray said motioning to the chair in front of a desk and I went sitting down in it. She brush my hair and smiled after she fix my bangs. I hate bangs in truth but kept them, but they are long, because of Ray. She loves hair. I swear if this girl really wanted be she could be a hairdresser.

After she fix my bangs and hair wouldn't fall in my face or annoy me to badly she smiled at her handy-work. "Thank you, Ray." I smiled to the slightly younger girl.

"You very welcome, Harp." She said softly pushing me. I got up and she hand me the brush. I brush her hair and she told me what I needed to do. In the end it was just a simple bun but it has braids on the side of her hair too, her bangs are longer than mine but not as long as her hair, though it's shorter than mine. My hair is shoulder length.

She can do just about anything, including putting short hair into a bun. She is just that talented. She slip on her plain black boots and tied them all the way up to the tip and smiled jumping up and around me. "I'm hungry." Amber said stepping out of the bathroom. She was wearing a white shirt with black looking tie-dye all over it. It goes from black, to light gray. I remember when we did that too. Mine came out looking pink when I wanted red.

"Well then, lets ask Rogue where we eat at?" Ray suggest shrugging. We walked out laughing and softly pushing each other. Rogue was already awake and waiting for us.

"I am supposed to show ya three around with Kitty but she ain't coming." She stated in a slight foul mood. She has a city accent with a country one mixed into it. Maybe she hangs out with someone who have a country accent and it mixed with her city one? Or she could be a country girl who being around city people mixed with it. Not going to try to figure it out.

" Well then, first can we stop to get food?" Ray asked smoothly. Amber is being shy and trying to use me as a human shield, no surprise, and Ray is relax, laid back, and enjoying the moment.

"Lets, please." Amber mumble but loud enough for Rogue to hear her. Rogue nod and we walked downstairs.

"Kitchen this way." She told us leading us down a hallway and we saw a din area where a kid was watching T.V. "Some of the kids go to school here, others to the public school." She said as she look to the boy. She then lead us forward.

"So how many kids here?" I asked curious now. I am a teacher, in training. Rogue looked back at me and smiled lightly.

"I believe-" She was cut off by a scream. It was a guy but he sounded pissed. The next thing I know is I smell sulfur? It came from a blue smoke that from around close to us.

"Rogue!" An thick German, or maybe Russian, accent came from the smoke.

"Kurt! What you do?" She screamed at him but before he could answer he poof in another cloud of smoke and a man made of ice, or so it looks, came sliding down the hall and looking around.

"Kurt!" He screamed for the other man. "Damnit, you blue elf!" He scream again but nothing so he went running past us as he looked for the 'blue elf' as he called the man I didn't have time to see. The look the man in Ice and Rogue shared was one of love and hate. He looks like he loves her but she hates him. I wonder what he do.

I shrug it off, not my business. I'm curious but not my business in truth. I follow her as we got to a kitchen, it was good size and look really nice to cook in. Amber and Ray eyes brighten up seeing it and look to me. I knew without my so call gift what they wanted. They want me to cook.

"Do I have to?" I asked slightly whining. I love cooking but I don't like doing it on demand.

"Please." Both of them said at the same time with these huge eyes rocking on their feet like little kids wanting something. I just sigh and look to Rogue.

"Is anyone allowed to cook?" I asked and she nod. She leaned against counter as she watch me start to work. I made with in the hour, enough food to feed a small army, that what I see those two as. Rogue even sat down and eat with us. A poof of blue smoke showed up with the sulfur smell and this time when it cleared out I saw yellow cat-like eyes with thin pupils. He's blue with these designs all over his skin. He moved and a tail, devil's tail, wrap itself around a chair pulling it out as he flop down.

"May I join vou?" he asked with his accent. Though I should be scared. He looked like a beaten up puppy. How can you say no to those big innocent eyes? Wait, I can but won't.

"Sure." I said shrugging. "I made enough, maybe. Depends on how much the two bottomless pits will eat before their jaws start to hurt." I stated which got a fork being stab in my direction by Amber. I laugh moving out of her reach and stuck my tongue out at her. Ray open her mouth to say something but I stuck a roll in it. "No talking with your mouthful!" I fussed at her and she laugh silently and ate her food.

"You three sure do know each other." Rogue laugh at our sister like actions.

"Yeah, well years of living with Amber and over the year Ray kinda just merge with our craziness." I stated shrugging off whatever that was meant to be.

She smiled and nod her head. "Kurt, what you do to Bobby this morning?" Rogue asked the blue man as I notice his hands are different. Where five fingers should be only three and they are bigger than regular fingers.

"Put him on the roof in nothing but his boxers." Kurt grin. Rogue laugh and cheer up a lot.

"Thank you, Kurt!" She said. It looked like she wanted to hug him but didn't. He nod his head and smiled out. His sharp shiny teeth look so cool. So does Rogue hair style, a white streak of hair in her brown.

"Rogue, how did you do the white in your hair?" Ray asked after she finish eating her eggs, bacon, and two rolls.

"Actually I didn't do it. I was kidnap and my kidnapper's plan backfire, this was what was left of it." She answer in her own little world.

"Oh. Sorry." Ray said slouching some which got a pop from Amber for. Ray sat straight up and glare at the other one of us. "Not funny."

"Rude." Amber said back then started on the 'I can sit how I want to fight' I so kindly tune out talking to Rogue and Kurt.

"So why you put him on the roof in his boxers?" I asked Kurt as he finish off his plate. He smiled a sad one.

"He hurt someone I care about." He admitted his accept seems to get thicker when he doesn't concentrate on speaking English.

"Oh." I said and I look to Rogue who was still in her own little world. I smiled weakly and then tap my hands on the counter. "I should clean up the mess I made. If you please, pile the empty plates with silverware on top I will was them after pots!" I said changing subjects. They did as I said, Kurt and Rogue actually looked interested in what I am doing. After I wash the pots and pans I went straight to the other dishes and finish them off and put them away.

"Okay, you do know we have a dishwasher and besides that it's not your turn to wash dishes. If I remember right it's Spike's which where is Evan?" Rogue asked turning to Kurt.

"He said something about vanting to see a certain girl." He said with a shrug. I smiled to them and shrugs.

"We had a schedule at the orphanage but I always clean up my own messes. It was something that I guess you can call OCD or whatever." I laugh slightly. Amber and Ray both stop arguing to listen in to us.

"She once gave a stray dog a bath just so it could sleep in the garage till a snow storm passed." Amber conform my OCD suggestion to cleaning up my own messes.

We all got up and Kurt end up showing us around with Rogue. It was fun most of all when he started to speak German to us. Amber loosen up when it was just us, Rogue, and Kurt. She likes them and is comfortable around them. This means she's expanding her circle, even if it's barely so.

When we got outside we stop as a boy with light brown, kind of dirty blond, hair stood in front of us. He shot ice at us and Kurt grab hold of my and Amber's arm cause it was coming straight at us and poofed. When we land I felt dizzy and sick. I saw Amber lean forward on to a tree? Wait we weren't near any trees.

"Sorry about that." Thick accent said and I turn to Kurt. He looked so worried at us. "I didn't have time to varn you and first time people in a jump tend to get sick." he said sadly as he look between us.

"You are fine, Kurt. Was that Bobby?" I asked as Amber straighten up. She was fine now, I think.

"Yes." He looked down at his leg. "I need to go to Dr McCoy." I looked down at his leg too and saw that the ankle to kneecap was frozen solid.

"Can you poof there?" Amber asked looking over him worry. "Truk will be okay?" she asked me and I took a breath. She's worried, very worried.

"Truk?" he asked turning between us.

"You, she tends to say names backwards." I answer him and got down to my knees and tap on his leg. He howl out in pain. "I don't think he can move it very well. Go get Rogue and help." I told Amber and stood up helping Kurt lean against the tree to balance out. He's in pain and I don't know what to do. How can I? I dealt with frost bite but nothing like a limb frozen solid like this.

A few minutes past and Rogue, Bobby, and the girls came running around the back of the building and to us. "I sorry, I am." Amber said out of breath to Kurt and she fell to her knees out of breath. She's not use to running so much. She's a janitor though so she's good with cleaning up messes.

"Don't be. It was my fault. I thought he would dodge it and end up somewhere else." Bobby said helping Kurt to balance. Rogue took a step back.

"I can't touch him. It'll hurt him." She told me when I gave her a confused look. "My touch hurts others, that's my power." She explain and then turn to us. Ray jump in where Rogue couldn't and took Kurt's other side. I was right behind them with Rogue and Amber beside me still whimpering about this being her fault. I tap her on the shoulder and shook my head. "Darling, it's not your fault if anything it's Bobby's." Rogue step in for me and I smiled to the girl.

"Hey, I thought he would dodge it. How could I know that he would take two people with him!?" Bobby yelled back at Rogue. We got to an elevator finally. It felt like forever but probably been a few minutes. Rogue pressed the top button which says 'B' wait B as in basement?

"Why we going to the Basement?" I asked as I help Kurt to lean against the wall with the two that was helping him walk.

"That's where Hank's lab is." Bobby answered for Rogue.

"Beast will patch him up." Rogue said over her shoulder not looking at Bobby.

"Yeah. Beast." Kurt grunts. "Haven't seen him in a while." He stated. A few minutes pass and the door open and we helped Kurt out.

"Hank!" Bobby scream and a big blue man who looks like an animal came out of a closed-door and eyes went wide.

"What happen to Kurt?" he asked in a slight panic and held door open for us as he pull on a lab coat. He seems so professional but he's a big blue furry dude! Amber stop for a moment in stun then shook off whatever daze she was in.

"Um. I kind of iced him." Bobby answered. "He locked me on the roof in my boxers!" He declared as if that fixes everything.

"Listen to me you asshole, he did that because you hurt someone he cares about." I snap at him and I know I was channeling someone else's anger now. "You want to be an ass and not take a joke, a prank if you will so be it but it doesn't mean you get to shoot ice at him and innocent bystanders!" I scream and then I got dizzy. This time Hank, Beast, caught me and place me on the bed next to Kurt. "Ouch." I said under my breath.

A bit later Hank did something to Kurt and his leg was numb completely. I fell asleep, the dizzy spell still over me. I woke up and Hank was hanging upside down on the ceiling watching Amber and Ray carefully. He looks mildly entertain. "I didn't do it! I swear I didn't!" Ray told Amber who was laughing at her. "You are so mean!" Ray pouted and cross her arms like a kid who didn't get what they wanted.

"Yar, will be fine." Amber said softly shoving her and Ray smile leaning back on to Amber.

"Yes. Yar, will be." She stated.

* * *

**_JD: No beta for this one but Co-Written this chapter with Sparkgoesboom. Next chapter will be or should be with Sparkygoesboom and CLM cause CLM's OC is in there... Not one of her Cybertron ones! She's human! REVIEW PLEASE! Reviews make me wanna post more up!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_JD: Long story short! Get 75 reviews I am going to post future teaser! Teaser will be of a future story that includes all of my OCs from this story!_**

* * *

**_Alina J. Orph_**

I stretch happy that over the next few days after meeting Kurt, Bobby, and Hank we got our jobs. I'm teaching a young and very small class. Most of them are Pre-K to first graders. They mostly have obvious mutations or with some it's their gifts aren't controllable yet. Very few go school in the mansion because people find out where they live and bully them. Same reasons the orphanage had it's own school.

I got out of bed carefully not to wake up Ray. Amber still down for the count. Climbing over the suitcase that ended up by my bed I went and took a shower and done my morning stuff.

I came out of the bathroom looking to my sisters who were just waking up. Amber did a mad dash to the bathroom while Ray yawn and stretch on my bed. I went over sitting by Ray as I put on my shoes. Ray is in one of her moods and Amber is sick. I can feel it.

Ray didn't do my hair today just left me be in the black country girl t-shirt and old worn down blue jeans. I pull my hair up out of habit and gave Amber a weak smile.

"Lets hope this is a 24 hour bug, if not we will find the place you'll have to go." I said holding her. She nod then let me put her back to bed.

We ate breakfast with Kurt and Rogue. Kitty came in talking to a tall slender young man. He's dark skin but not that dark with lighter hair. "Hello, there beautiful." the newest person said sliding over to us. "I am Evan, but everyone calls me Spike." He introduce himself.

"I am Harper, this is my sister Ray." I said not paying him attention. Kitty roll her eyes making herself a plate and sat down with us.

"Like who cooked?" Kitty asked as she took a bite of food.

"Ray did." I answer finishing my plate and then lean against the back of the chair looking up. "It was good." I told her and she softly shoved me.

"I am not as good as you." She said leaning against my shoulder. I smile down to her and rest my head to hers.

"Not true." I said as we finish cleaning up.

I lean forward and got up. Taking my and Ray's plates putting them in the sink we left. _'Miss Harper and Miss Myra, please come to my office.' _a voice said. It was the Professor.

We look to each other than change directions. "We will see you guys later!" Ray said dragging me behind her as she pulled me out of the kitchen.

"We are off to see Professor!" Ray start with our arms link and I laugh and starting to skip we went off to see the Professor.

"We are off to see the Professor! The wonderful Professor of Mutant High!" We sang slightly off tone. Skipping all the way to the Professor's office we got a few really interesting looks.

"Are they crazy?" One guy asked and I glance to him and then curl up to Ray as we kept on our way.

At the door she was about to knock but the door open. We went in and straight in front of us was Xavier in his wheelchair his desk right in front of him. A man stood not far from him and a young teenager beside him. "Miss Harper, Miss Myra this is the Orph family. Mr Pogue and his daughter Alina." He introduce us. "These are our newest members of our lovely school."

"Hello." Alina said very low like. She so shy it's cute. She has red-brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"How old are you?" Ray asked leaning forward to her and smiled when Alina blushed.

"I am fifteen." She answer.

"Sweet, come on!" Ray said taking her hand and running off. I laugh as they ran off. "I am going to go and show her around!" Ray yelled over her shoulder making me laugh more. This time Pogue did too.

"She's hyperactive." he said to me.

"Yes, she is." I agreed and turn to the Professor. "You just wanted to introduce us?" I asked and he laugh lightly.

"That and ask for you two to show Alina around. She's going be staying here for a bit." He chuckles and then smiled up. "Mr Orph is a good friend of mine and asked me to watch his daughter for a while." He said and I nod my head.

"If that's the case, than I should go and make sure that Ray and her stay out of trouble." I said with a smile walk away to find Ray and Alina.

Walking down the hall I looked up and down it. They just left how could they get this far away? I can't find them! Walking around I found them in the kitchen. No one else was there so that means that they all left out already. I sigh sitting down beside them as they played around.

Before long Alina got bored and wanted to explore again. We went walking around outside where we saw Evan, or Spike as he goes by, run pass us chasing Kurt. The blue furry elf was poofing everywhere and Evan finally got tired.

Glancing down to Alina the small brunette with red tent blinked a few times and by her feelings that strange enough I can feel almost as good as Ray or Amber. She's confuse and face expression says she want to say something. "What was that?" She asked when she was finally able to speak.

I smiled down to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "That was Evan trying to send a spike through Kurt. They are nice guys but Evan flirted with us earlier. Just met him but he seems nice." Ray said jumping around hyper as always.

We start to walk around again and then decide to go explore more of the mansion. We did get a tour but we still want to make sure we know around it. As we start to wonder I remember something and felt bad for forgetting. "Hey you two, can we meet in the Din in a bit? I got to go check on Amber." I said as I left them wondering. Alina was slightly worried but I could feel Ray assure her that things will be fine.

I went down the stairs then found the level my room is and was walking when I heard something a head of me. I stop leaning against the wall and listen. I couldn't hear much but it sounds like someone was fighting and it didn't sound very friendly fight either. I moved around and stop when I saw who was fighting. It was Logan guy and some guy with weird red glasses on.

"Um. Hello?" I said and the guy pulled away from Logan. Logan as a smug look as she look amuse that he could rile up the other man.

"I am Scott, you must be Harper, the Empath right?" The new guy introduce himself sticking his hand out to me.

"Yes." I answer with a smile but not touching him. "Sorry I don't like being touch." I said truthfully and then start to walk down the hall. "I have somewhere to be and you two can go back to your pointless fighting." I said over my shoulder.

Back on my way to my room I didn't get stopped this time just kept walking till I got to it. Walking in I saw Amber ball up on my bed wearing one of my baggy sleep shirts. Sick or not, that's really cute. How small she is she looks like a little kid!

Carefully I walked around her to not wake her up. I felt her forehead and she's still running a fever and sweaty. I don't like this very much. She should be getting better not worst! I got down on her level and softly spoke to her not wanting to wake her up but know I have to. "Amber, I need you awake okay?" I told her. She sat up and sweaty and whimper. I moved around and then helped her up. Downstairs she goes. I am sorry that I thought this was going to be gone but it got worst.

"Going downstairs we have go?" She said slurring her words but I know what she said perfectly, or mean anyways.

"Yes. We go see the Big Blue Man." I told her and she smiled in to my shoulder.

"Beast." She said in a daze and I am not sure if it's because she's sick or if she likes him. Does she like him? This is strange!

"Yes, Beast." I said and walking down the hall we stop for a moment for a breather. She really needed one and that's when Scott and Logan came around still fighting but not fist to claws this time, just verbally.

"Hey what's wrong with her?" Scott ask running over to us. He seems worried.

"She had what I thought just a bug this morning but she got worst. I was going to take her to see Beast." I answer not really paying attention to him but making sure Amber stays awake long enough to get her up again.

"Why not Jean? She probably has something for her." Scott pointed out.

"I only know where Beast's lab is." I admitted slightly shameful.

"It's fine. Logan, help me out?" Scott turn to the bigger man who just walked up and picked Amber up bridal style. "Or just do that." Scott growled but didn't push it. They lead me the way to Jean's area and I fidget with my shirt worried for my little sister.

We walked there and after Logan put Amber down on the bed Jean walked in and went in slight panic. She ran over to her asking questions but before anyone could say anything she answer them herself. Finally she look across the room at a needle, that made me freeze up, and it came flying to us but not fast. It stop floating above Amber and Jean grab it slowly poking it into Amber's arm taking out some blood.

I admit my shame, I gag and had to leave. I can't do needles! Anything else I can do but not needles! They are tiny, little demons sent to torment humans and mutants alike!

As I sat outside waiting Logan came back outside and lean against the wall. "She'll be fine." He said simply. I smile slightly.

"Sorry I had to get out of there." I said as I pull my legs closer to me. In fetal position on the floor wishing that Amber hasn't gotten sick.

"Because how bad she is or because you are scared of needles?" He asked with a knowing smirk that made me glare at him. "Hey, bub, your secret is safe with me." He said with his hands up and I sigh.

I got up and looked in to the room. She was asleep peacefully. "Part of me thinks she wanted to go see Hank again."

"Hank?" he ask raising a bushy eyebrow at me and I smile weakly at him.

"Yeah, she's a bit strange. Kinder-spirits or something like that." I said as I got off the door frame and we start to walk down the hall. "So why were you and pretty-boy fighting?" I asked with a grin to him.

"He thinks I'm after his girl." He said with a slightly evil grin.

"Are ya?" I asked with slight fake country accent and he laugh. He never answer me just walked away laughing. I shook my head clear and ran down to where I was meeting Alina and Ray. I need to tell them where Amber is. I need to tell Ray where Amber is anyway.

I got down to the din and Alina was curl up with a pillow and watching a horror movie with Ray. How did they do that? Know what? I don't care. Let them be well, chickens. Alina scream burying her face in to the pillow as Ray laugh at the blood being so fake like. I shook my head and went down the hall to the kitchen, I'll tell them about Amber after their movie.

I eat something to munch on then went back in to the din. I watch the rest of the movie then afterwards I told them that Amber was staying in the medical wing or whatever they call it. She will be out whenever she gets better. If it gets worst Jean will send her to Hank. Alina pout a little. "From what Ray said about her I would like to meet her." Alina said so softly but it was in a way not a whisper but nervous to talk more like it.

"Well you will get to meet her when she gets better." I said smiling lightly and then we got up for supper with the others. At the table some how we were moved to head of the table by Professor and we all ate in mostly silence. The other parts of the table talked with themselves but we didn't much besides Professor talking to Jean or Storm who doesn't like Ray and Ray don't like her. I don't know what's going on there but I'm not getting in the middle of it.

After we finish eating we walked with Alina to her room which is just a few doors down from us and I went back to my room taking a long hot shower with Ray sitting on the sink counter talking to me. "I don't like Amber being sick. I know she hasn't been the year I've been with you. Has she ever been sick with you as long as you known her?" Ray asked worried.

"Never." I answer same worried voice. I wash my hair and then rinse off finish my shower. Ray pass me my towel and I dried off getting dress looking up to her. "Your turn." I stated as I went to my room laying down on my bed. I heard the water start and didn't bother closing the bathroom door, we are still talking. "I have no idea what she has, never seen anything that bad before." I stated.

"Same here." She said through the water as she shower. "I hate thinking she's sick. What if it-" I could tell by her feelings of worry and panic what she was going down.

"No!" I cut her off. "Amber will be fine just let the mutant doctors do what they are here to do." I said rolling in my bed. A few more minutes and I could hear Ray get out of the shower and banging noises. She is a klutz. When she came out she still had slight wet hair pull up in a pony-tail and laid beside me.

"I am scared for her." Ray said worried and fear was in her voice as she hid her face in to my sleep shirt.

"I am too." I admitted holding her close. "I also know she will get through this. She is always healthy she can beat this." I said though I'm not as confident as I portray myself.

* * *

**_JD: 75 reviews remember! Awesome Teaser that shows futures of: Harper! Amber! Ray! Alina! and all other OCs!_**

**_ALSO I WILL POST A HALLOWEEN SPECIAL THAT IS IN THE SERIES, IT WILL NOT BE OUT OF ORDER! I change the day from Sunday night to Monday afternoon for a reason too! I had no stories coming out on Mondays and two on Sunday figure it would be nice to fix that. I rather only one story come out on certain days! OCD sorry v.v_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**JD: So no one gets confuse or say I'm being racist or whatever. News flash: How many Japanese, Chinese, or any other race in that general area do you know supporting a Tan that doesn't look like they are in pain? Not many if any at all. How many African American's or anyone dark skin like them do you know that are same shade of skin? Cubans and Hispanics are same way! The ones in this class that CAN get tan or darker without seriously getting hurt don't go outside because scared of being bullied. Just because they are in a mutant friendly place doesn't mean they won't get bullied for stupid kid stuff! Oh post early because I won't have WiFi till late Tuesday Night!**_

* * *

_**The Class**_

I couldn't sleep the night after and the next. We had to bring Amber to Hank. I am now on day three of little to no sleep. Halloween is around the corner so I can feel everyone else's excitement but they can't feel my worry. I just want to scream at them.

I walked to the class I'm teaching today arms fill with papers for them to color. Ray is my assistant and beside me. "I'm going to start my job of working in the lab with Jean soon." She inform me. I nod my head and we turn in to my classroom. A kid with scales for skin ran over to us hissing. By his feelings I could tell what's wrong.

Ray looked at me to be translator and I smile weakly. "I believe," I look at each student till I found the guilty party. "Miss Emma will tell you what's going on." Emma being the guilty party gulp and start to fidget with her shirt.

"What happen, Emma?" Ray asked getting down to the girl's level.

"I accidentally used my powers to make Ralph agree he's stupid." she said looking downward. I could see the other boy, Erik, hair change color. Blue tent meaning sad. "I'm sorry Ralph you not stupid." Emma said to the lizard like boy who ran to Erik after nodding his head to her.

Ralph was adopted by Erik's family who all are mutants. When their father lost his job the kids moved in here. He lost his job after his boss found out they are mutants. The kids already went to school here but now they live here. Their parents come out every weekend to visit them.

The children all got in to their desks and I smile as they all sat down. The front row being Emma and Xacina. Emma being about seven with long black hair that's braided and deep brown eyes. Her pale skin being of a doll like but she's not paper pale. She's always bossy like and have to be right all of the time. When she's not her powers kick in and she feels extremely guilty when it does. She knows right from wrong and tries to do the right thing. Only people who can't be 'convince' she's right is telepathic power mutants.

Xacina is beside her by the wall. She's about four years old. She has light brown hair, almost blond like. It covers the side of her face because of the 'side burns.' She's a mutant that her mutation affected her looks. Her tan skin to her blue eyes looks slightly wrong but not when you see her tail. It's a monkey's tail with the same hair color as her. She's hyperactive and loves sports. Her favorite class is math and she's really good at it too. She always have a book near her and loves to learn. She hates science though. She thinks that if she gets near a lab unless it's Beast's lab they will run experiments on her.

Behind her against the wall is Marco. He's my only Hispanic child. He's about five years old and loves to make himself super thin like paper so he can fit anywhere. He only have his thinning powers right now. His brown eyes and light Hispanic skin makes you curious why any parent would give him up. He's adorable but very troublesome. He loves pranks and good jokes. That's how he got put into my class in first place.

Next in the row behind him is Lilly and Yuna. Yuna is my Japanese child. She's also is called Forgotten. No one can remembers her because when she freaks out her power acts up and it's like she doesn't exists to them any more. She has chin length black hair and dark eyes that seems black too. Her pale skin and always book present. She's four years old and always shy. She knows telepathic power mutants can't forget her for some reason. A lot of my students are like that.

Beside her by the walking way is Lilly. She's three years old and very adorable. She has power of water. She can only move it for so long then loses the strength of moving it. Xavier saved her from her family nearly drowning. They begged him to take her. She had a nightmare and flood the whole house. She likes to float the water over Logan and act like she's going to drop it on him. She does drop it on Scott when he says or does something to upset her. Logan likes her just for that. She has bright blue eyes, like the water she controls, and light blond hair that almost, just almost, looks white. She's also pale and I don't think I've ever seen her outside more then a few minutes.

Dina and Tina are behind them, they are identical twins. They even dress a like. Only way I can tell them apart is way they talk. They are always together. Their dark skin and eyes makes it look like they are normal kids. If you look in to their eyes you will be able to see the strange bolt like slit for pupils. Tina when she does this weird hand thing makes a huge flash of light come out of her body. It's blinding like a lighting flash right in front of you. Dina being her twin in everything but that has the power to make the crackling sound that thunder make. When they are apart they are called Thunder and Light. Together they are the Lighting Twins.

The aisle next to them on the other side of the walkway is Eliza Nightmare. She's five years old and doesn't talk to anyone. She only communicates with Xavier and myself. She says we are the only ones she knows who aren't scared of her. Her biggest fear I can tell is finding someone then they leave her like everyone else. She's smaller than she should be for her age. Her curly brown hair is just mud brown nothing special about it. She has light green eyes with a red circle around the green and another red around the pupils. She's always so sad. She wears clothes that seems so happy on most days but since I met her she started to wear clothes of dark colors. Saying that why bother if not many going to see the real her?

Lauran sits in front of her. She's six years old and slightly a know it all. She's smart and knows what she's talking about. She is hardly ever seen with a book unless it's something to do with whatever her project is right now. She's shy and emo-like in truth. Her eyes are red, not like red brown but blood red as blood when it starts to come out of your skin. He hair is raven black that's shoulder length. She's always wearing a black sweater that covers her arms. I don't think I have ever seen her without it. Her power is controllable but she's scared to control it. I've heard Storm call her a Blood Witch. Apparently she can change blood, anyone's blood, in to weapons and use them against the others.

Ralph and Erik are next. Ralph already explain is a Lizard like mutation. His scaly skin can and I have seen change colors when he extremely scared. Erik has said his little brother's scales also change during certain times of year. Ralph is six and hyper. He's smart and loves board games. He doesn't speak to anyone ever. He lost his voice with his transformation. Erik being only two years older than Ralph is different case. He's pale with slight tan. His hair and eyes change colors upon his mood which is why everyone calls him mood stone. Smart and outgoing. He loves sports and him and Xacina always teams up on everyone else when it comes to a sport like Soccer or Football.

The last two desks in the row in front of them. One to the wall is teacher's aid, or assistant. The one beside it is the 'trouble desk' which only the troublesome kids are put there. The the front of the class is my desk. I sat on it after passing half of the papers to each side. "Okay class." I said smiling to them. "Today because it's so close to Halloween we are going to color." They all cheer. They hate studying. Don't blame them.

When we have to read the younger kids, the ones that are to small to read the real books, gather in circle in back corner of the class and read with Ray. I will teach the others while that's happening. The younger ones also have to draw a picture of what they read which they read as a group not by themselves. No kid before the age of six I don't believe, besides telepathic power kids, can read a huge book by them self. I then shrug the thought off. They start to color their pictures in and talking among themselves softly. This class isn't bad. Only reason they were all place together though all different ages and grades is because of their powers. Either their powers were to distracting in class or they would do something that couldn't help and the other teachers couldn't control. For example, for nearly a whole day Storm thought she was a chicken because Emma called her one. That's my QUE as a telepathic power base mutant their powers don't work the same way with me. My Empathic powers prevent me from being completely under their control or anything like that. Also I can tell when what they did was on purpose or accident.

Ray skip around the class looking over everyone's pages mostly to see what they are coloring. Each kid picked out which of four pictures to color. I smile and tried not to laugh as she did so. I walked out because Dina raised her hand. As I walked between the rows that has Marco on one side of me and Erik and Ralph on other I then felt the world coming up at me. I hit the ground face first. "Ouch." I roll over to my butt and rub my face looking around to the snickering kids and Ray. "Who did that?!" I scream checking over them carefully.

"Miss Harper, you fell on your own." Xacina said laughing.

"She's right Harp, you trip over your own two feet." Ray said helping me up. I whimper. I'm such a freaking klutz!

She laugh as I dust myself off then found out what Dina and Tina need. "We wanted to ask what are we going to do with these when done?" Dina asked.

"Like yeah? Are you like gonna keep them? Or Like are we putting them on the walls?" Tina asked leaning to her sister's shoulder. The did the cute little, we are innocent face.

"What do you two think we should do?" I asked them. They looked to each other and smile. I don't like that look they are sharing. Not at all.

"What about the we hang them up" Dina started in their freak-ish speaking at same time like identical twins are pictured to do.

"in the Danger Room?" Tina finish. I wanted to laugh at how idiotic that idea is but instead I took a deep breathe and smiled sweetly.

"We can't do that though." I told them softly.

"Then the Professor's office?" They asked at the same time. Still creepy how they do that.

"If it's okay with him." I smiled and then they start to bounce in their seats. I smile walking back to the front and sat down on my desk. After class I brought the papers, with the twins and Yuna, to the Professor. He smile knowing what they were going to ask and took them. The twins helped him hang them up around his room and I found this slightly funny but really cute.

End of the day I laugh sitting on the couch and somehow Alina ended up with a kid asleep in her lap. "Help me!" She scream whisper to us. I went to her and pick up Lauran slowly. She's softly cling to me and with Alina's help I brought Lauran back to her room to go to sleep in her own bed. I saw from corner of my eye Scott watching us but didn't say anything. After I put her to bed and Alina and I checked on her room mate, no other than Yuna, we left and went back to the front. Scott by now was fighting with Logan, again.

"Seriously, you two both have adamantium poles!" I yelled at them aggravated at them fighting. Wolverine, aka Logan, got it right away and smile at me. Scott didn't get it at first so I palm-face. "He," I pointed at Logan "Has adamantium as his bones. You have an adamantium pole up your ass!" I screamed at him. I then storm off with his protesting about my comment.

I got in to the Din and sat down the two laughing girls. "What?" I asked innocently.

"You did not just tell THE CYCLOPES that!" Ray kept laughing.

"That was awesome." Alina said calming down her laughing to a light giggle.

"He deserved it." I stated simply shrugging them off.

Before long we went to bed but before we did I made a quick stop at the basement lab. I wanted to check on Amber before I went to sleep. I walked in and saw that Amber somehow fell asleep with Hank's book on her chest. He's sitting at his desk writing something. "How she get your book?" I asked startling him.

"She couldn't sleep so she kept sneaking out of bed to get it. I kept asking her to sleep but eventually I gave up." He told me and I smiled.

"That's my girl." I stated. He gave me a strange look but didn't press on it.

"She's doing better but this illness is like none I've ever seen before." He told me and I frown at that knowledge.

"Will she die?" I ask scared now.

"I don't believe so. She's strong for her age." He said smiling to me. It wasn't as scary as I would think. I smile again and start to walk away.

"Hey, Doc." I said turning my head to look at him.

"Hm?" He didn't fully turn around.

"Take good care of my girl please." I said and with that I left.

As I was walking out of the door I swear I heard him say, "I'll take good care of our girl."

* * *

**_JD: Halloween special is next chapter! YEY! It's going to be TRIED to post on Halloween! This is going to be post Friday instead of Monday because well, I am not going to be online till Tuesday Night Probably! Same with Cyberlover being post Friday instead of Sunday. And Riptide with Saturday. Busy weekend!_**

**_Remember: 75 Reviews = Teaser! It's a teaser called Mechies Unite! Yes Harper and them are Mechies just that's the future them not right now them!_**


	6. Chapter 6 Special

**_JD: This IS IN the series, THIS IS CHAPTER 6 AND THE SPECIAL! HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! Enjoy the craziness!_**

* * *

**_Brains!_**

Stretching as far up as I could, I heard it. The so needed popping sounds of my shoulders. After this heck-tic week I need a good hot shower then a week long of nothing but sleep.

"Is she still sick?" A worried voice asked. I looked to Ray and nod my head. "Han is taking good care of her?" She's extra worried. Amber has never gotten sick and she's been sick for about two weeks now.

"Yeah." I answer pulling my sweatshirt off then laid in my bed. Ray sat on the edge. "I'm worried about her too." I comfort her. A part of me honestly thinks her body made her sick this long to be around the blue man downstairs. She's getting a lot better but still sick and I will admit to that from my own eyes. They really care about each other. I don't believe it's romantic but sure can turn that way given long enough time.

We heard a certain knock on the door and then it open to show Alina sticking her red-brown hair covering half of her face and sunglasses on. She has black streaks in her hair and a gun on her hip, the gun is fake, I hope. "We are on kid watch remember?" She asked us and I groan. I forgot. Getting up and got dress in to my custom with Ray's help. She went as Princess Laya, of course, and I am going as Little Red Riding Hood. I got an old fashion, really old fashion, off red dress with brown design into it and the strings across my chest like a corset. This is an one that's slightly different than the normal ones. I love this one. It's off red with brown corset and a bright red cape and hood. I got a basket empty for the younger ones' bags.

We went out the door and FINALLY Alina explain her costume. "I'm a badass cop!" She laugh like a lunatic. "Emma is going to be my Robber." She grin. "How much extra candy do you think she'll be able to get for me?" She start to jump slightly. Ray and I laugh at her walking away. Still slightly worried the gun is real I decided not to disappoint her.

We got to the front of the mansion and waiting for us was the kids. Logan was walking pass and glancing to Ray who was the most innocent looking person in the world she knew what I wanted to do. "Logan!" I scream running over to him. We are suppose to take the early bus but no way in hell I'm doing that. He stop glancing back to me as I slowed down to a stop. "Logan, can you do us a BIG favor?" I asked in the most innocent voice I can muster.

"Ya still gonna rip me a new one?" He asked me with a grin. I laugh remembering that.

"You know I was talking about Scott right?" I asked with a grin.

"Ah, yes, the man with the adamantium pole up his ass." He wink at me.

"Yeah, I wanted to go as that but Xavier wouldn't let me." I said pouting slightly. He laugh cause of that one.

"Ya wanted to go as Scott?" He asked. He then start to laugh as he he said the next part. "Ya wanted to tape a plastic silver pole to ya ass didn't ya?" I nod and he wrap his arm around me as he pulled us to a direction. "What ya want, kiddo?"

"Drive us so we don't have to take the bus?" I asked and he nod waving it off. He agreed, good enough for me. I ran forward and the others laugh.

"A silver plastic pole?" Alina asked. I nod and she laugh harder.

We got to the area we were suppose to be after a while and he watched us all load out. As we went around the block a few times they all got tired pretty fast. after our third block Ray, Kitty, Rogue, and I had our arms fill with the younger kids. Alina had a lot of candy and the older ones was helping her carry the younger ones bags. We start to walk off and put the kids in to the back of the van as Logan sip his Dr Pepper, Rogue won't let him drink anything else besides that and Tea. Rogue and Kitty got here by a small car with only two front seats. I walked with Rogue as we talked some before we all went back to the mansion. "We were like thinking about like going to the club before like heading home." Kitty told us and I just nod my head. Still annoying when she talks like that. Tina does talk like that too but when she does it, it's cute.

"I think I should head home." I told them looking over my shoulder to the van of sleeping kids. I smile and start to walk back but then stop when I heard a strange noise. Turning around I stopped real fast. Something's really wrong. "Hey Ray?" I called looking around. Spinning around fast I looked for Alina.

"Yeah?" She asked running back to me. "Where's Alina?" I asked. She slightly freaked out too.

"I don't know that's why I called you." I stated spinning again. "Alina!?" I called for her. She didn't reply. Something is really wrong. I can't even feel her any more. "Logan?" I said running to the van.

"What?" He growl at me and I roll my eyes. "Is red in here?" I asked calling her his nickname for her.

"No she followed you and Kit." He stated rolling his eyes.

"Okay, we will take the bus home, go ahead get the kids back now." I said walking away. "Come on lets go find her." We went back to Rogue and Kitty who were waiting for us. "Alina is missing. Help us find her?" I asked as we got closer to them.

"Of course." Kitty said after sharing a looking with Rogue.

We ran forward looking for her, calling her every now and then. By time we got around the corner we saw her walking around like a zombie? She's in a small alley. "Hey, Alina?" Rogue said waving her hand in front of her face. I close my eyes and tried to concentrate on her but I got nothing from her feelings.

"Alina?" I asked slowly going up to her. Rogue stopped me when Alina start to go at me like a beast. "Alina, what's wrong?!" I screamed at her but she hiss and was going at me still. Looking at her now I notice her skin is sicking looking and she looks so different. "Rogue?" I asked turning to my friend. She took off her gloves and walked around Alina. Alina was concentrating on me not the other girl. She went up from behind and put her hand on Alina's neck. Only a few seconds pass and Rogue was screaming pulling away. Alina was fine! She should have fell since she's a normal human.

"She's ain't our gal." Rogue said as she picked herself up from the ground. She's worn out by that contact.

"What we do?" Ray asked and we ran to the street from that small alley. "What did you mean she's not ours?" Ray asked turning to Rogue. Rogue looks so worn out from just that single touch.

"I mean, Myra, that she isn't our gal. She would have flop out like a normal human and we could bring her back to Hank to find out what's wrong!" She screamed at Ray who flinch at her real name. I stop looking back at the alley where Alina is and I took a deep breath looking around. They are all worried and slightly panic.

"What if it's a mutant power that's done this?" I asked and they all looked at me like I'm crazy.

"Like possible." Kitty finally said. "I like remember like the Professor saying something like about a dangerous like mutant with very little data on like him running around close by like here." She said looking back to Alina. "This like might be his work. All like the professor like knows about him is not long like after this mutant's contact like with most others they turn like in to these zombie like, like creatures. They are neither like dead or like alive." She said shaking slightly. "So she's like a zombie? Will she like be going like after our like brains?!" She start to freak out now. She starts to say the word 'like' about five times more when she's freaking out.

"Is that's all the Professor knew of him?" Ray asked scared now. What if's running through my and her minds and I want to cry now. Alina got close to my sisters and I fast. She became one of us basically. I look to Kitty who looked really worried.

"Yeah." She said shaking. "His like powers are like never active like long like enough to track like him and find like more information like on him." The like thing is starting to get annoying again but I ignored it as I looked back to where Alina is.

"Powers not active long enough?" I thought about that. Something about that seems familiar then it hits me. "Professor says your powers Ray wasn't active long enough for them to find you when we found you." I stated turning around to her. "All he knew you were a girl in the general area as the park!" I realize what was nagging at me for this.

"Yeah?" Ray asked slightly not following and I roll my eyes.

"Your powers activate when?" I asked and she realized what I was going on about.

"When I was scared!" She stated. "He's only able to activate his powers when he's scared and that means tonight of all nights he would be scared more then should be." She stated. We all agreed to go different directions and no touching anyone. We are looking for the population of the zombies.

We have to find this kid and make everything way it should be! We have to fix this! Kitty went with Ray and I went with Rogue. They would be faster on their own like how Rogue and me would be faster with each other. We can't run through walls or go invisible, even if it's completely gross looking when she does. It'll be better like this. Kitty will run through a wall while Ray goes invisible and they can sneak up on him. With Rogue and me we could do something like talk the boy down. I am hoping this is a kid in truth.

We went around another corner and I saw someone on top of a house. I tap Rogue on her shoulder. She glance to me, so happy she's wearing Logan's leather jacket right now. I motion to the roof of the house and she looked up. "Sabertooth. What is he doing here?" She asked low. I didn't ask what she meant instead we just kept looking. From way she's acting this Sabertooth guy was bad news. I slip around the building and found the zombie galore. Kitty and Ray showed up and met up with us at the center of it.

"What's the plan?" Ray asked turning to Rogue and I. Kitty was looking our way too. I sigh and had to really think about it before I climb up on top of a truck. Up there I can see most around us. There is a boy who looks though horrible isn't zombie like. I told them as I climb down. We got closer to the boy and as we did I felt his fear. "Um, Harp?" Ray called me. I walked around her and got low to speak to the boy carefully.

"Hey there, buddy." I said and he looked up to me and glare hatefully at me. His fear and hatred went up a lot. By this time it starts to seep in to me. I gulp and pushed it back. "We aren't here to hurt you. I'm Harper. These are my friends. We are like you."

"Lies." He said pulling his legs up to him. He can't be even eight yet.

"No, she's ain't lyin' boy." Rogue said stepping in. "I'm Rogue. My first kiss the boy was in a coma for a month." She said and the little boy laugh but fear was still running high.

"That just shows you are a horrible kisser." He growled. The more scared he is the more the zombies seem to notice us. We have to get him calm and trust us.

"That's very mean." I stated softly. "Hey, what's your name?" I asked sweetly.

"Blake." He said not looking up at us. I smiled, that's something to work on.

"Well, Blake, this is Rogue." I motion to the tough city girl with country accent. "Right there is Ray as Princess Laya." I motion to Ray who did a slight wave and stiffen up when she notice that a group of the zombies are heading our way. They were ignoring us or not seeing us before and now they are heading our way! "The really preppy girl is Kitty, but she's not a prep just talks like one. She's really smart and sweet." I stated.

"Like hi." Kitty said walking over to us. "Can you like control them?" She asked motioning to the enclosing Zombies.

"N-no." he stutter and cling to my arm as we got up.

"Hey listen to me." I said slowly in a steady voice. He's getting scared more now. "Hey now, pay attention." he look to me and tried to hide behind me, some. "You are what created them, you need to just calm down and if you do they won't attack us." Before I could finish saying us a zombie ran at Kitty and Ray who, fazed through him and he fell. It took him a few minutes to get up and I pick up the kid and start to run with the others to safety.

We ran over behind a building and closed the gate and I put him back down on his feet. He wrap his arms around my waist tightly and I sigh. "How are they changing?" Ray asked looking over to me.

"They get scary after I touch them." Blake said burying his dirty face into my dress corset, it was my side so I didn't think much of it.

"Why isn't Harper changing then?" Rogue asked holding the fence closed, they are trying to get in and moaning really loudly. Normally zombies don't scare me but these are unpredictable. Then again they are following his fear of them so they are connected to him in a way. I heard laughing? I glance up to the roof of the house we are hiding in the back yard of. There sat the man that kind of look like a beast in his own way. His pure black eyes watching us as he laugh.

"Why don't you do something!?" I screamed at him with my hands up and ran forward to help them hold the gate close. The next thing I hear roaring and the gate was getting less force on other side. Rogue and I climb up on the edge of the gate and saw that Sabertooth was picking them up and throwing them making multi of them land on each other and tumble away from us. He roar and made a few stumble back but they mostly stayed at trying to get us. I jump down and got down to the kid's level.

"He's probably doing that for fun." Rogue grumble as I got level with the little boy.

"Blake, sweets, think of it this way. They are fake. They are not real." I said softly and he nods his head. "Now listen to me carefully, very carefully." I told him softly trying to keep my voice level. "You can control them you just need to calm down and remember that they are not real." I told him and he took a few deep breathes. He listen to me carefully and before long he was calm and the roaring was the only thing scaring him but I've convince him that the man out there that was protecting us wasn't scary, well he is but he's not going to hurt us so not be scared of him.

After a while the roaring stop and we open the gates to see that they zombies though many as are start to lose interest in us. We start to walk slowly and Sabertooth follow us slowly. He didn't jump at us or attack us but Rogue kept an eye on him. I felt something from him but I didn't know what. I went in to the area of where Rogue parked that small car. "How everyone gonna fit in here?" Rogue asked as she glance back to Kitty, Ray, and me. She glared at Sabertooth but didn't say anything to him at all.

"You take Blake to the Professor and Hank. They find a way to fix this and we will take the bus." I heard a grunt from behind me and I glance back at Sabertooth who was looking at me. "You going to the Mansion?" I asked him and he growled running off. "Didn't think so." I said turning back around. I got down to Blake's level and smiled to him. "Rogue is going take you to really good people who will help you okay? Mr Xavier is really nice man in a wheelchair and though Hank looks like a scary monster he's really a giant teddy bear." I said softly and he nod his head.

* * *

**_24 hours later_**

"I was a zombie?" Alina asked rubbing her face clean of the gunk that built up over the night.

"Yes." I said laughing at her as she glare at me through the soap covering her face.

"Did you guys spike my drink or something?" I laugh more.

"No." I said still laughing.

"Then why can't I remember!?" That's when Xavier finally step in.

"Miss Harper is in fact telling you the truth." He said rolling in to the room. I smile and looked over my shoulder to Wolverine who came in too.

"Uh, really?" She asked confused.

"Yes." He said bluntly. I try not to laugh when she got light headed from the though.

"I was undead, as in dead but not really dead?"

"No. More like your body was forced in to a mindless state being control by emotions of a scared child." He corrected and she sat down on the chair beside the sink. We are in her room but right now everyone was only here to check on her. She was the only one of the mutants here affected.

* * *

_**JD: Dum-dum-dum. Review! Tell me what you think of this chapter!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**JD: Okay so I'm going to start to post on JDShadow soon and one of my friends wants me to make a Finding Family spin off but it's not really a spin off. It's going to go along with this story JUST it's in Amber's POV! It'll be named Finding Family: Smoke**_

_**Ebitch: This is actually for you because you so like trying to figure out the couples xD it was already going to happen but this is getting kinda fun with people guessing who's pair with who.**_

* * *

**_Go Alina!_**

It has been a few days since Halloween. Logan have been extra on guard and I can't figure out why. After breakfast I went outside and though normally I like this weather I start to shiver. I then felt something land on me. I look to whom dropped a jacket on me to see the over protective grump.

"Thanks." I said softly looking out curling in to the jacket's warmth. Logan just grunt looking out too. He sniff the air then growl something walking away. "Logan! Where you going!" I called chasing after him.

"Hey, Harp, your little stalker kitty is back." I heard Ray say then I felt his presence.

"Rogue said that they have some type of feud right?" I asked my sister who just nod her head. She follow me as I ran after Logan. By time we got out to where the monster looking man was crouching close to the ground Logan was already healing. Logan jumped up and went after the other man but something over came me.

"Stop!" I yelled running out between them with my arms out to both of them. The wind blow and Sabertooth growl loudly. I turn to face him as I felt strong betrayal and hatred came off of him as was protective over something more than anything else.

He went at Logan dodging me completely. I react on pure instinct and grab him as Logan's jacket fell off. His warm body engulf mine as he stop in mid attack and just stood there. I looked up to his pure black eyes as he softly growl out but never attacked me. I don't feel threaten by him at all. I in fact feel the opposite. I feel protected. His breath moved my slightly messy hair and then what was only a minute or two pass he moved away taking with him the warmth and protected feeling.

I wanted to grab him and pull him close but I'm not sure if that's me or someone else feeling this. He just kept walking leaving us. I felt like something broke in me watching him walk away. I am pretty sure these are someone else's feelings I am feeling just who's? This is giving me a headache.

I looked around and saw only a select few around. Logan went after Sabertooth but the Professor stopped him. "Let him go, Logan." Logan growl but didn't went after Sabertooth. The seven foot tall blonde just kept walking away and part of me wants to chase after him.

I took a moment to move back and walk away. I went over to Logan's fallen jacket and picked it up. Without realizing it I gave it back to Logan and was half way in to the mansion. I walked up the stairs and stop outside of my room where I grab my jacket and stopped when I notice that the two minutes or so he was there and now I can smell him all over me.

I lost breath as his smell over took me. It was different to the ones I smelt outside when he was hovering over me. After a while I finally got control over myself and grab a jacket walking downstairs to the others. "Hey, Ms Harper?" I stop and blink a few times seeing the kid we just saved. Blake, he's with Emma right now, she is nearly always at his side.

"Yes?" I smiled getting down to their level. They looked to each other then back to me.

"What was wrong with your eyes earlier?" Emma asked. I could feel their worry coming off of them in waves.

"What do you mean?" I'm confuse as can be. "As far as I know nothing is wrong or was wrong with my eyes." I state as I saw them look to each other and then back to me again.

"They were pure black like just two black holes or something." Emma said slightly scared but mostly still worried about me.

"I'm not sure. I will speak to Professor about it okay?" I comfort them and they nod feeling somewhat better, not as worried anymore.

I walked off to find the Professor and when I did I saw a few people giving me strange glances and they had fear coming off of them. It wasn't like my normal feelings I get from others it's different now. I don't know how to explain this just it's different. I sigh and then walked straight to his office. Once there I start to knock but the professor beat me like normal. "Come in, Ms Harper." He said and I turn the knob and walked in. "I believe you are here to speak about what happen this morning?" He asked though it sounded like a statement.

"Yes, sir." I said and he motion for me to sit while he finish off his paper work. I sat down smiling slightly. "The kids say my eyes were black, pure black like black holes." I said and he did a slight smile.

"Your mutations is rare. Your kind normally travels in packs in a way and each live on the other's powers. It's very interesting. A child born of Shadow nature has to have one Shadow parent. Normally it's the Father but in most Shadow Coven cases it's the Mother. If something happens to the Child's parent the Coven takes the child in and raises it as one of them." He roll out then around the desk to in front of me then put his arms on his knees serious like. "They are vampiric like and can get dangerous when they believe one of their own is threaten. They have a genetic gene that not many mutants can have and it allows the Shadow Mutants to borrow powers from each other. It's never as strong as the original's mutant's power but it's normally enough that they can do what is needed."

"Wait, Coven? Vampiric?" I am lost. He smiles softly like he's talking to a scared, confused kid. In his eyes I might as well be one.

"Let me try to explain it this way. Shadow Mutants stay in groups and only way a Shadow Mutant is born is if one of the parents is a Shadow Mutant them self. The group, Coven, raises the child together but if something happens to the child's parent or parents in rare cases, the Coven takes over fully with the child. The child is raised with it's own kind and learns how to use their powers together. More than one transformation and each takes their transformations at different ages. Most normally close to the time their powers comes out but others are late bloomers." He explain and I think I'm getting it.

"The forms looks like vampires?" I asked shock.

"Traditional Vampires. That's where stories of Vampires originated actually. Shadow Mutants Covens are normally about five and if it's a hive they live in it's in the hundreds or thousands." Wow, a lot about myself I don't even know.

"What happen to mine?" I wonder out loud.

"I do not know. What I do know is who ever protect you as a baby sent you to a place where you would be able to be raised proper, you would have a slightly normal childhood. The orphanage you were at was Mutant Safe." He smile as he back up his wheelchair. "Before you ask I do not know either your Coven or who your parents were. If I did I would have helped you find them a long time ago when I first discover you."

"How long have you been watching us before you picked us up?" I asked softly looking to him confused.

"Since you were little. I found you around Amber's tenth birthday. Your powers were activated before then but not strong enough for me to track till we fixed,"

"Your confusing computer brain thing yes I know." He smiled again and I smile back getting up.

"So black eyes are normal?"

"Very."

"What about my sense in smell? I can smell fear and stuff when normally I can only feel it when I concentrate." That made the professor stop and looked to me confused.

"I will have to do some research in to that." He stated. I nod my head and walked out of his office and went to the kitchen.

In the kitchen I sat at the table while the others were playing around. Ray was off with Kurt doing who knows what, hopefully not planning a painful prank on Bobby who's hitting on Alina. Poor Alina, she has a kid on her hip and trying to ignore him best she can. Spike is talking to Kitty and Rogue who eventually left. Spike pat Bobby on the shoulder and Bobby got up following Spike out of the side door. "They are gone!" Alina said bouncing like a kid. I try not to laugh as she did. She's such a goofball.

I took off my jacket cause it's not as cold in here as I thought it would be. When I did I saw a bruise on my arm. I know I didn't get it this morning from Sabertooth or Logan. I look at it and start to poke it. "What are you doing?" I heard someone ask and turn to see Ray walk up to us.

"I got a bruise trying to figure out where I got it from." I said going back to poking it.

"So you are poking it?" Alina ask with a snicker.

"Zip it." I growl to her and went back to my poking trying to figure out where it came from. I glance up to them laughing till Ray walked off and I sigh but kept up trying to figure out where I got it from.

I am a hundred and ten percent sure I didn't bump or anything to this arm so how did I get this bruise? I wonder poking it. It's on back of my lower arm. Risking another glance around I saw Alina trying to hold back laughing at me. She then stiffen up putting the kid on her hip down.

I watch as she grab some unexpected victim's arm pulling him in front of her. I try not to concentrate on him as she broke his arm. I did flinch cause I heard the break. She had him face down on floor his arm in awkward position on his back. Glancing over the table to see who's screaming in pain I laugh. It's Bobby!

"Seriously, Bobby?" She growl out.

"Dude, where you learn that?" One of the boys that hangs out with Bobby asked running over to us.

"My family is mostly in the Military and I'm the only girl born in to the family." She pop her neck and knuckles smiling down to Bobby. "Grab my butt again it's not just going to be your arm broken next time." She growled out standing up straight.

"Go Military families." I laugh out standing up and follow her out with the kid now following us like a lost puppy.

I got to Alina's side as the kid tug on her arm and she picked the little girl up putting her back on her hip. "Who are you?" I asked her sweetly, she trying to use Alina's shoulder length hair to hide herself.

"This is one of the kids of your class sibling." Alina inform me. I was slightly shock.

"Will I have you next year or something?" I wonder slightly and Alina slightly laugh.

"Her power is opposite of her sibling. Everyone is scared of her sibling but her, everyone loves her." I was shock again. "She can live a normal life but chooses to stay here with her sister." Alina was smiling and put the girl down and she ran off. "I am playing babysitter for a bit if you haven't tell yet." She laugh and I lightly push her.

We talked and laugh as we walked and then stopped out of no where as we ended up to the elevator down to where Hank's lab is. "Want to go see her?" I asked Alina who nod her head and we walked in to the elevator. I pressed the basement floor and once there stepping out.

I heard something and stop for a moment and listen. Was Amber laughing? No one other than Ray and I could ever make her laugh! I walked to the door and crack it slightly looking in and saw what was happening. Amber was leaning back on to Hank's chest and he has an arm wrapped around her waist to hold her on to the bed as she flip through some book. "What's this of?" She asked laughing lightly. She's smiling, he makes her smile.

"That is when we first met Bobby." Hank told her laughing as well. "He frozed my hand to my desk because he got aggravated at me for working so much." He said and she laugh again.

"Wow, why did Jean stop taking pictures? She's really good." Amber said flipping the page and I watch as her eyes light up. "Is this you before you were-"

"I've always been mutated but yes this is before my fur grew in." He said softly to her. She trace the picture softly.

"You were handsome." She stated with a deep blush.

"I was a lab nerd. Still am." He laugh out. "Always will be."

"So am I." She smiled up to him and I took a step back.

"Maybe we should go for now." I whisper to Alina who was watching as well. She nod her head and we went back up to the ground level. Once there we went for a run because Alina said she was feeling antsy just standing around and doing nothing. She's a gamer but the kids kind of over took the living room so we can't get to the game system. I'm not much of one.

By end of the day we were laughing and hanging out. Jean had to put Bobby's arm in a cast and he kept glaring in our direction. Rogue told Alina she did good and laugh at Bobby for being an idiot. I completely agree. Spike decided to announce he was never going to mess with her or get on her bad side. That made us all laugh harder. The only human scares the mutants that's wow. Go Alina!

* * *

**_JD: Remember 75 Reviews = Mechies Unite_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**JD: I'm getting back to normal for this story yey! Before it was in the barely 2k and now back in to the 3k! Enjoy my craziness!**_

_**Ebitch: Lets see how well you can pick out who the other two are.**_

_**Everyone Else: Yes Ray and Alina are IMPORTANT they are VERY IMPORTANT BUT they are not MAIN characters. I was asked by one of my friends to make a Ray story so she will be a main and shows a different view I'm still in thought process of it though I think that would be hilarious because she's very... unique. Amber's story is still in the works but will be post after finished with the basics of it!**_

* * *

**_Classical_**_**, Remy, and Victor**_

Next day I woke up got ready for the day and then remember that no school today. I went down where I saw Alina with a bunch of kids then Jean came storming through. Her flaming red hair was going everywhere and eyes set on Alina. "Alina Jennifer Orph!" She screamed as she got closer to the girl.

The kids scattered really fast and I walked over to them. "Yes, Jean?" She is just as confuse about this as I am. I can feel the anger coming off of Jean.

"Why did you break Bobby's arm yesterday?" She demand of the younger girl.

"He grabbed my butt and I was told by my daddy if anyone ever touches me someplace like that to either brake that arm or break another body part that isn't easy to heal." She said matter of fact like with out stepping down. I'm shocked and slightly happy because the feelings coming off of Jean changed to amusement.

"Your daddy sounds like an interesting man." She sounds slightly amused too.

They both laugh till Scott came in. I knew behind his shades he was shooting me a dirty look. I just smile and wave. He walked over and Jean wrapped an arm around his. Right then I felt a spike of jealously run through me. Just as fast as it came it calm down. I glance around noticing others around then sigh. That could have come from anyone.

Jean shot Alina a nasty look and Alina grab my arm pulling me a different direction. Outside we went and my senses went on high alert. Something's wrong.

"Alina, go back inside." I told the only non-mutant in this mansion. She gave me a worried look but did as told.

"Come out." I growl looking to the direction the feelings same from. A cat walked across the ground and slowly shift before my eyes. She turn in to a tall pretty woman with golden eyes that looks so familiar. Her fire truck red hair slick back. She's scaly looking not fuzzy like other her shade blue mutants I know.

"You must be the new teacher I've heard about." The woman said slowly walking around me.

"And if I am?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Awe don't get all big and tough on me." she coo making me want to punch her. Something about her just rubs me the wrong way. "I need you to give Charles a message for me." She said and glared at me.

"Give it to him yourself." I waved her off starting to walk away.

"I can tell you what your real last name is, Miss Harper." She said. That made me stopped. Not even the professor knows what it is.

"I don't believe you." I growled.

"Don't? You sure?" she sounds so smug. I close my eyes and concentrate on the professor.

'I'll be there in a moment Harper.' The professor's voice in my head calm me down and I turn looking to this unknown to me woman.

"Raven, good to see you again?" The Professor said and I could feel caution around me like a fog and I glance to both him and the white hair weather witch walking with his chair.

"Charles, I came here with a message from our good friend." She said with a smile. I felt a sting inside of me. I glance to her. That was a lie. The message isn't of a good friend.

"How is Erik?" More fog. It was getting hard to breathe with these feelings flying like this.

"Good." Another sting. UGH! "For someone that is stuck in a plastic box." She add the last part and then I got aggravated and walked away.

I went inside and watched from a distance with Alina, Ray, and the couple Jean and Scott. "What she want?" Jean asked me.

"To give the professor a message. She says she knows my real last name which not even the professor knows." I told them what she said to me.

"Why didn't you stay out there with them?" Ray asked. She's more worried.

"Tension was to thick. They are making a fog that's hard to breathe, she was stinging me with every other thing she said." The couple and Alina didn't understand but Ray did. She and Amber always understands me.

"You know before you came here the Brotherhood never came unexpected by for any reason." Scott growl at me. I just glared at him then looked back to the professor and blue woman, Raven wasn't it? Pretty name, suits her. I lean to Ray and she carefully held me. By time they came in a small crowd form.

The professor smiled to us and spoke to everyone with an even voice. "Nothing to worry about go about with your day." Storm shot me a look when I start to follow the professor. "She didn't tell me and blocked her mind from letting me know what it is." He answer my unasked question. "We will find out about your past just takes time." He answer yet something else I wasn't directly thinking.

"I know just if she knows..." He cut me off.

"If she knows anything it'll come out eventually." he said un-offended by my train wreck of thoughts rushing around my head.

"I'll go. Probably be hanging out with Amber today." I inform him walking away. He didn't stop me. Ray and Alina saw me and start to give me twenty questions. That's when the guy who came to our apartment before we knew we were all mutants showed up. Ray who is like a sugar hyperactive kid just froze. I try to concentrate on her but end up concentrating on the bigger guy. She's standing still looking up at him very quiet. Pete bow his head to her about to say something but instead she ran off ahead of us and I believe she was blushing. Can miss blunt and hide nearly nothing hyperactive Ray blush? I've never seen it.

"Wow." Alina said shocked. I look to her and she started to giggled. "Hi! I'm Alina." She said that softly waving to the young man before us.

"They call me Pete." he said in a slight Russian accent. I smiled and took a few steps away walking to the direction Ray ran off to. The friendly giant is harmless, just huge.

A few minutes pass and I found her outside of the elevator waiting for Alina and I. "Where Alina?" She squeaked. That's another thing I've never seen her do.

"You like him." I hum and she glared at me.

"Do not." She growled and I start to sing which made her go after me but easy to dodge her when you know where to step to dodge her moves she uses every time!

"You like him, you like him." I sing chanted.

When Alina came to us I did get quiet, I'm going to be tormenting her for next few days over this so rather not hurt her more by letting others know about her little crush. I think this is first time she has ever gotten a crush or any feelings for someone else like that. Way she's acting and trying to hide it, it seems that way. So cute.

We all got in to the elevator and went down to the bottom floor where the lab is. Once out and we heading to the direction of the suppose to be resting Amber we saw she was curled up under covers sitting up with a book. Figures. Hank is hanging upside down by the rafters reading the newspaper with classical music playing. I don't know what it is but it is really old and I mean like Beethoven old. "Hey." I said softly as we all gather around Amber who looked up to us and waved.

"Hey." She said cheerful but I can tell by her voice she's still tired.

"We came to see you." Alina said sitting on her bed with her.

"Well not much to see. I'm getting better and all. Nothing to worry about." She said forcing a smile. I still worry though. Her feelings are still strange to read. She likes Hank that much I can tell and by his feelings it's jumble. I felt multi of feelings coming from him and trying to figure them out is a pain. I roll my eyes at it and lean back as Ray got bored and started to bounce around the bed doing air guitar to the classical music playing. I started to giggle with Alina and then Amber got in on the act and started to bang her head with the rock and roll sign on her hand. That tipped me over with giggles. I felt a lot of amusement coming from behind me and I turn to see Hank watching us from corner of his eye. Alina was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe right.

I smiled and looked back to my two sisters and friend as they goof off. Nothing can ever replace memories like these. These when for just a little while we all feel like humans, normal. Hank jumped down and walked over to us. Amber got up and grab his clawed out hand and softly pull him to the open space not far from her bed. They started to dance and I grab Ray and Alina's hands pulling them with me to about the same place. We were dancing and laughing enjoying our day. Even Hank was having fun. I felt a fire in my gut but it dissolved like it was never there and I knew someone was upset slightly but then this cheered them up.

For a few minutes I thought back to when Sir would grab me and Amber and make us dance with him and few other of the orphans that lived with us. It was always a way to cheer us up. It always worked to cheer us up. Something that will always be ours. It's a memory that I know Amber or I don't want to ever lose. It's something that makes us, us. We were able to get through the dark times because of old country or old rock dancing till we couldn't stand any more. We were able to survive anything because Sir showed us how to through music and being ourselves. Music became in a way a must to us.

Before long Hank decided that Amber can eat with us upstairs and so we all went to the elevator. I held on to Amber softly as Hank stood not far from us. His blue eyes watching her closely as she giggled talking to us. Her laughter, giggling even, sounds so sweet and musical. It's always have. I smiled wrapping my arms around her. She wrap her arms around me in a loving hug. "I love you." She mumble in to my hair beside my ear.

"I love you too." I told her softly where the others didn't hear. She rest her head on my shoulder as the elevator open up and we walked out of it. We walked down the hall, Hank on one side of Amber me on the other. Alina and Ray are in front of us talking away and giggling like two school girls. It's times like these I'm happy we found Ray and not Xavier, times like this I feel like I'm part of something greater.

_'You are.'_ I heard Xavier's voice in my head.

"You have to do that don't you?" I asked turning my head to the bald sweet man rolling up to us.

"My apologizes, Harper, it's just a force of habit, hard to control." He said smiling and I smiled too. That's not a hundred percent true but I'll accept it.

"I see Hank finally decide ya were fit enough to get out of his lab." A voice I didn't know said. I turn to look over my shoulder. I saw a man I didn't know walk over to us. "How are ya, cheri?" He ask bowing his head and taking Amber's hand kissing it softly.

"Fine, Mr Remy." She said in a soft whisper. I felt something uncomfortable from her end and his was that lust?

"Hello, I'm Amber's sister."

"Ah, yes you must be Harper." He smiled to me. "My name is Remy LeBeau, Gambit to my enemies." He smiled a smile that would normally make my knees go weak but something about him wasn't very pleasing to me.

"Harper, just Harper. Sorry, no cool super hero name." I shrugged and look to my sister who was feeling very amused. "Now please kindly step away from my sister and I." I said softer but more dangerous.

"Ya are the new teacher ain't ya, cheri?" he asked and I stop turning to him.

"So if I am?" I glared at him but Hank stepped between us along did Rogue.

"Hey Remy lets go get a seat." Rogue said before Hank could say anything. By his feelings, Hank is feeling very protective.

We all ate not many of us talking to each other. Remy sat not far from me but I made sure he was a distance from Amber as much as I could. Alina sat on other side of me. Ray sat across from me beside Kitty who's talking to Rogue. Rogue is sitting between Remy and Logan talking to Bobby who is sitting across from her. Other then that nothing new. New faces at our table that's it.

After dinner Ray volunteer to help Bobby with cleaning up though Jean insist that Alina should. "What is like with Jean?" Kitty ask me softly.

"I have no idea. I feel a lot of protectiveness today it seems like." I told her watching everything play out.

After Ray and Bobby finished cleaning up we all went to our areas. Hank and I helped Amber back to the lab and got her settle down in her bed. Once there I told them good night and slipped out as he made sure that Amber were fine. I jumped up the stairs and got to my room quickly. As I open the door I felt another presence. "Ray?" I called but she didn't reply. "Alina?" I tried again. Nothing. "Who's here?" I asked slightly panic. The feelings were strong but not dangerous which calm me. Walking in I saw dark eyes and wild blond hair. He's tall and strong looking. It's Sabertooth. "What are you doing here?" I asked him softly walking over to him.

"Victor." he growl and I gave him a confuse looked.

"Victor?" I asked softly. His eyes changed and I walked closer to him. Something inside of me stir and I reach out softly touching his cheek. The fur ran through my fingers and I smiled up to him softly.

"My." he stop growling softly putting his nose to the base of my wrist. "Name." he growl out more. I smiled softly and pulled away. What am I doing? I fussed at myself mentally then stop.

"What are you doing here, Victor?" I asked softly and he nuzzle my hand and made me rub the side of his face again.

"Safe." he mumble rubbing his face to my hand. "Safe." He softly growl.

"Yes, I am." I can feel that this isn't the Victor that he wants me to see but something else that's inside of him. Maybe this is the fearsome Sabertooth.

A loud banging noise then an explosion, shaking, everything is shaking. I slightly freaked out running out and saw that Alina and Ray ran down the hall to where my kids rooms are. I followed them and heard Sabertooth, Victor, behind me. Once there I lead the kids out. One by one I count their heads. We are missing one. I over looked them then glance to Alina and Ray who notices it too. "Tina!" I scream for the light twin. Dina was holding on to Ray's leg.

"Miss Harper!" I heard Tina scream. I ran to her and saw her. She had a bookshelf on her. I start to push it off but it's to heavy to. Then it lift and I saw Sabertooth helping it picked up easily.

"Come on, Tina." I said grabbing her and pull her to me. Wrapping my arms around her dark skin body I help her get up but I can tell her pain. She has maybe a broken leg. I walked forward and pick her up as best as I can. I then felt the floors shake again. Someone was running our way and they were heavy. I heard a loud sound and we ran forward. Pete, he's metal and caught the big glob of skin that was heading our direction. Victor growl and push me to the children. Ray took Tina from me and Alina comfort the kids as the glob of skin threw Pete. He went flying through a wall. Sabertooth went at him and I was panicking. We were forced to a dead end I don't know the mansion that well yet. The ones that do are to far away to help us.

* * *

_**JD: TBC. Big fight up next. Review please! Anyone wondering this is AFTER Second Movie BEFORE third. 2004. Jean DID survive but just barely and she talks about it later on. Byes Everyone!**_


End file.
